Rangkaian Kata
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Rangkaian kata. Apa yang selama ini Sasuke katakan hanyalah rangkaian kata. Dan Hinata, ingin mengakhirinya. GJ/G sesuai EYD/DLDR


**Rangkaian kata**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

Disclaimer Rangkaian Kata -Gita Gutawa

By : By : Deera Dragoneella

Sasuke X Hinata

.0.

Warning : GJ/Abal/G sesuai EYD/DLDR

.0.

Suasana café tampak ramai. Naruto sedang duduk sambil membuka penutup piano dihadapannya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang tampak tegar duduk di sudut meja bersama seorang pemuda berambut raven yang menatap gadis dihadapannya penuh harap dan penyesalan.

Tuts tuts piano mulai digerakkannya dan merangkai beberapa nada. Lagu ini adalah sebuah lagu yang akan dibawakannya untuk pemuda yang ada di hadapan sahabatnya itu.

 _Kau pernah bilang cinta_

 _Akulah satu-satunya_

Bayangan hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke ketika masa-masa awal pacaran mereka. Kencan berdua, ciuman di malam tahun baru, kejar-kejaran di pantai. Canda tawa itu terlukiskan dibayangan mereka.

 _Kau bilang ku sempurna_

 _Kau cinta aku selamanya_

Ingatan mengalir ketika Sasuke menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang dibuatnya untuk Hinata di hari jadi pertama mereka. Lagu yang berisikan ungkapan betapa Sasuke mencintai Hinata.

 _Dan kau tuliskan lagu, semua tentang diriku_

 _Kau katakana padaku, jangan ragukan cintamu_

Namun, semua berubah ketika Hinata melihat Sasuke mencium seorang gadis ditaman, tepat dihari kepulangannya yang memang tak dia beritahukan. Berniat member kejutan, namun dialah yang justru terkejut. Air mata tak bisa dibendungnya. Bahkan, saat Sasuke terbelalak terkejut melihatnya dan segera melepaskan gadis dalam dekapannya. Hinata, selama ini tidak percaya pada apa yang kakaknya katakan, bahwa Sasuke menduakannya. Karena dia percaya pada Sasuke, pada cintanya. Namun, kenyataan dihadapannya tak bisa dia tepis. Sasuke menduakannya. Cintanya-tidak, ini bukan lagi cintanya. Karena cinta tidak akan pernah mendua.

 _Semua hanya rangkaian kata_

 _Yang kau sebar ke semua wanita_

 _Oh, bodohnya ku sempat percaya_

Suara merdunya mengalun, menampar telak pemuda dihadapan sang sahabat yang mendengarkannya. Tatapannya semakin memohon pada gadis dihadapannya, pada cintanya, Hinata-nya. Memohon agar gadis itu tidak meninggalkannya. Sasuke tak akan bisa jauh lebih lama dari Hinata, apalagi putus darinya. Tidak, dia tak akan sanggup.

 _Kamu… Sempat buatku berfikir semua_

 _Yang kita punya nyata_

 _Kamu… Dan semua kata-katamu Semua…_

 _Palsu…_

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tersenyum lirih sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang pemuda itu ketahui. Kotak kenangan mereka. Kotak yang berisikan berbagai macam benda yang menjadi saksi momen kebersamaan mereka. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya hal ini akan terjadi.

 _Kau pernah bilang aku_

 _Istimewa dihidupmu_

 _Tak kan ada yang mampu_

 _Gantikan cintaku padamu_

 _Kau tatap mataku, kau bilang hatimu untukku_

 _Kau berjanji padaku, tak kan pernah pergi dariku_

 _Semua hanya rangkaian kata…_

 _Yang kau sebar ke semua wanita…_

 _Oh, bodohnya ku sempat percaya…_

 _Hoo… Kamu, sempat buat ku berfikir semua_

 _Yang kita punya nyata_

 _Kamu, dan semua kata-katamu semua_

 _Palsu…_

"Sasuke-kun… Mari kita akhiri ini semua" Dan gadis itu segera beranjak berdiri meninggalkan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun ini. Kekasih yang mengkhianatinya karena kepergiannya untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri setahun silam.

Meninggalkan pemuda raven yang menatap nanar padanya. Sungguh, pemuda itu menyesal. Dia tidak bermaksud menduakan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, namun dia butuh kasih sayang yang biasa diterimanya dari sang kekasih sebelum kepergiannya. Dia tak terbiasa hidup tanpa cinta didekatnya. Karenanya dia menjalin kasih dengan gadis lain sebulan setelah kepergian sang kekasih.

Dia yang seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan hubungan yang disembunyikan pun bisa melakukannya dengan leluasa, dan beralasan gadis itu sebagai teman jika Hinata bertanya mengenai kedekatannya. Namun naas, dia melupakan jika kakak sang kekasih adalah salah seorang pengurus manajemen tempatnya bernaung. Sehingga terjadilah hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Hubungan yang sudah dijalinnya sejak bertahun silam pupus karena kelakuannya. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya dalam penyesalan.

.0.

.0.

END


End file.
